Housings for electronic devices such as antenna amplifiers have heretofore been constructed of at least two housing parts, generally a bottom part and a top part. The bottom part can be a flat plate with a peripheral raised edge while the top part can be a flat cup-shaped member whose peripheral edge extends toward and engages the raised edge of the bottom part to provide a sealed housing within which a circuit board is received. The circuit board generally comprises, in addition to the electrical conductors applied to one or both surfaces thereof, various components required for the antenna amplifier or similar device, plug connectors and the like.
The bottom part of the housing can have pins or the like for positioning the circuit board and generally the peripheral edge of the circuit board lies inwardly of the wall of the housing so that components on the circuit board are spaced from the walls of the housing as well as from the edge of the circuit board.
With this construction, a clearance is required between the board and the walls of the housing and tolerances must be maintained in the fabrication of the board and the housing. Mounting of the board in the housing requires complex and costly systems, tools or appliances and frequently there is difficulty in maintaining planarity of the board, particular board orientations or the like.